The ice queen of Fairy Tail
by Blitzthekittykat
Summary: Theres quite a Icy girl at Fairy tail,shes gone through many hardships but somehow finally finds her true home and that is Fairy tail. Will be main story for a bit. Didn't make the base used to make image,credit goes to the original creator.
1. Chapter 1 - A new member?

I got bored and decided not to write the future of Fairy tail just yet instead I got something else instore like adding a new member to fairy tail? When I reach where the anime is at I'll probably stop for a bit till I figure out what to do yes this will go off the Anime but the 1-3 chapters will be something different so I hope you stick around :)

ps: my writings not the greatest but I can describe action scenes pretty well.

A small girl walked towards a building,a building which housed the guild Fairy tail. She looked about five or six but had heard that this guild let children join so she walked up to the door and pushed it open quietly. "Hello?" she asked quietly but people noticed her,a scarlet haired girl walked up to her. "Welcome to Fairy tail would you like to join? My name is Erza Scarlet." said the scarlet haired girl. "W-well I rather talk to the guild master about joining.." The small girl said. " Okay,we can go to his office." Erza said holding out her hand kindly. "T-thanks." she said taking the scarlet haired girls hand and following her up the stairs. "Whats your name?" Erza asked. "It's B-Blitz. I dont really have a last name but before my family was m-murdered about a year ago..I was called key-kat so I-I guess you could call me Blitz key-kat." she responded. "Thats a nice name.." Erza said stopping at a door. "This i-is the m-masters office,E-Erza-san?" Blitz asked. She nodded knocking on the door. "Master we have a new member that wants to join." Erza said opening the door when he said come in. "And who might that be Erza?" Master asked. "Her name is Blitz key-kat." Erza said walking inside the office with Blitz. "Hello young one,I'm Master Makarov and here everyone in fairy tail is family and will welcome you with open arms do you wish to join?" Master Makarov asked. "Y-yes I do." Blitz said. "Well what's your magic?" Makarov asked. "I-Ice and Snow dragon slayer magic..I-I was trained by Snowbelle the snow dragon and Koori the I-ice dragon..they left about a week ago...I guess they thought I was ready but I came here in hopes of finding them again one day." Blitz said quietly. "Your welcome here Blitz,we have a fire dragon slayer here as well,now where would you like your guild mark?" He asked handing Erza the stamp. "Left shoulder,Ice blue" She said. Erza then stamped the mark on and she was a member of Fairy tail


	2. Chapter 2 A new friend

Welcome back to chapter two of Ice Queen. Yes Im updating this alot be prepared!

13 years later. (around the time Natsu and Lucy met as in I get to go into Blitz's POV because shes included in this)

Blitz's point of view

We had heard that apparently that Salamander was in hargeon town so we decided to take the train there I didn't get motion sickness,Natsu however is a different story,I hate riding trains with him. "All off to Hargeon town." The speakers on the train said. "Kashi Happy grab Natsu." I said in a firm voice. Ever since I joined Fairy Tail I had become less and less shy untill I became quite scary to some people though I didnt see the big deal. Kashi was my exceed she used her Area and wings appeared on her back and she grabbed one of Natsus arm while Happy grabbed Natsus other arm "Your pathetic. Your a pretty strong mage and your weakness is motion sickness." She said. I laughed as they both flew out the window and I got off the train. "Natsu wake up. Lets go see if its Igneel" I said. "Oh yeah!" Natsu said running off with Happy. "Blitz,is it really a good idea to let them go off?" Kashi asked me. "I have no idea. Hes unpredictable." I answered holding Kashi and running after them. "Igneel!" Natsu yelled running down the streets. "Where the hell did he go?!" I said sniffing finding his scent and following it like a dog I then found Natsu being beat up by a bunch of girls and a blonde girl standing there watching."Natsu." I said helping him up. "Its not Igneel!" He said almost instantly. "Well then we can keep looking!" I said trying to get him to brighten up. "Hey thanks for knocking me out of that guys trance hes a creep." The blonde said. "Its charm magic,a type of magic I believe was banned." I said. "Only you would know Blitz youve been on so many missions." Happy said. "My names Lucy can I treat you 4 to lunch for helping me escape out of the trance?" Lucy asked. "Sure if you want to. " I said. Happy and Natsu cheering.

We were sitting in the resturant eating well Natsu and Happy were eating like pigs. While me and Kashi ate normally. "I'm actually a mage myself I just haven't decided which guild to join." Lucy said. "That's nice." I said. "who were you looking for anyway?" she asked. " We thought Salamander was Igneel a dragon I guess we were wrong again I came along to help." I said. "A dragon wouldnt be in the middle of town." Lucy said. "I tried telling them that. They didn't listen." I said getting up. "Thanks for the meal." Kashi said sitting on my head with Happy as Natsu had gotten up as well and we had walked out.

-about 2 hours later (you guys know how the story of lucy wanting to join Fairy Tail and the guy posing as salmander says hes member of Fairy tail? yeah lets skip that.)-

"Natsu listen." I said hearing girls talk about the guy with the charm magic saying hes a guy of a fairy tail. "What is it Blitz?" Natsu asked. "They said that guy is a member of fairy tail." I said my eyes narrowed. "Lets go kick his ass!" Natsu yelled jumping off the bridge being caught by Happy and them flying off to the ship. "Isnt that girl Lucy on it,Blitz?" Kashi asked. "Yeah. Lets go." I said as Kashi grabbed me with her tail and flew after Happy and Natsu. They found Happy and Lucy in the ocean. "Happy you ran out of magic. Wheres Natsu?" I asked. "On the ship and yeah!" he said. "Open gate of the water bearer Aquarius!" I heard. "Lucy's a celestial spirit mage? Hm" I said. "blast that ship to shore." Lucy yelled. "The next time you drop my keys I will kill you." The one named Aquarius said blasting everything to shore. "WERE YOU AIMING FOR ME?!" Lucy yelled. "Well I washed up the ship to dont summon me Im going on a date with my boyfriend." She said vanishing. I looked up to see Natsu angered and he threw his jacket off yelling. "Your not a member of Fairy tail I AM." He yelled using fire dragons roar,making them realize hes the real Salamander. "His lungs allow him to breathe fire and use fire magic he was taught by a dragon to be a Fire dragon slayer" Happy explained. "You know,I dont like people impersonating people from our guild so have a bit of this Ice dragons claw!" I yelled swiping him and some of the city away. Natsu grabbed both me and Lucy running away with the exceeds right behind. "Where are you taking me?!" Lucy said. "You wanted to join Fairy Tail right? Then cmon!" Natsu yelled running.

**Next chapter will have a few episodes combined stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3 Rule breaking

Hi guys :D Welcome back and im giving my story a bit of a twist hope you enjoy

* * *

Blitz P.O.V

I was sitting in the guild with Levy and was thinking of taking a mission. Lucy and Natsu had saved Macao on a mission bringing relief to Romeo after Lucy joined. Then Lucy met Erza and Natsu,Erza,Gray,and Lucy not to mention Happy had gone to take out a dark guild called Eisenwald causing trouble and also to save the guild masters from death because Erza had contacted me they had made it all back safe with Master and Lucy had gotten a new key known as Virgo not to mention Natsu,Erza and Gray took out Lullaby a creation of Zeref. Once Natsu came to the guild Erza and him were going to fight. I know Erza will clobber him though she always does. "Erza Im ready to go!" Natsu yelled outside the guild. "Erzas just going to beat him again,huh Blitz?" Levy asked. "Cana I put 200 jewel on Erza!" I yelled as she started taking bet money before walking back inside and grabbing an easy mission then walking out and watching. "Im not going to go easy on you Natsu" Erza said as she requipped into her flame empress armor. I started listening to the talk around about the match. "I wonder whos the strongest member in fairy tail." Elfman said. "Well theres Mystogan and Laxus but then theres Blitz and Erza,and Blitz hasnt even fought Laxus or Mystogan because Mystogan is never around and Laxus would never hurt Blitz she was the only one that could get close to him ever when we were children of course Erza and Blitz refuse to fight so theres no telling whos the strongest female is but the strongest male isnt really known either so theres no telling." Gray said. "Yeah but Laxus would fight her if she asked theyre dating after all." Kashi said to Gray making me growl at the exceed. "Yeah but theres the fact he wants to overun the guild you idiotic cat." I said. "Everyone stay where you are." Someone said just as Erza and Natsu were about to clash. "I am a messenger from the magic council. For the crimes committed during the eisen wald incident. Mostly destruction of property. Erza Scarlet you are under arrest." The messenger yelled cuffing Erza also causing Natsu to yell.

* * *

We all sat in the guild pretty bummed and apparently Master had turned Natsu into a lizard and trapped him under a glass. "Master,thats not Natsu. Its Macao." I said finally admitting it after listening to everyone yell at him. "It is?!" Everyone yelled. "He went after Erza. I was wondering how you didn't notice..." I said. " I already know Blitz." Master said making me grin as he blasted the glass. "Sorry I had a favor for Natsu." Macao said. "Just wait and see how it turns out." Master said.

* * *

-next day-

Erza and Natsu had returned it was only a Symbolic case. Blitz was out at the moment and Natsu had challenged Erza only to get punched in the stomach. Mystogan had cast sleeping magic as well knocking out the entire guild except Master Makarov the sleep magic has just been disspelled. "No one knows what Mystogan looks like hes one of the strongest members though." Gray explained to Lucy. "Master knows what he looks like though." He finished. "No I know what he looks like as well" said a deep voice. "Laxus!" Someone yelled. "Your here! Thats rare." someone else yelled. "Another candidate for the strongest member." Gray said to Lucy. "Hes just shy stop being nosy." Laxus said. "Laxus. Fight me!" Natsu yelled. "Natsu you just got your ass kicked by Erza..." Blitz said walking in "Besides Laxus can just electrocute oyu and your done." She finished. "You stick up for him because hes your boyfriend!" Natsu yelled at her. "Do I need to kick your ass to Dragneel?" Blitz yelled growling. "Shes right Natsu. You cant even beat Erza or Blitz what makes you think you can beat me?" Laxus said. "Im kicking both of your asses." Blitz muttered walking over to the bar and ordering a drink. "Im the strongest after all!" Laxus yelled making all of them growl. "Come down here you jerk!" Natsu yelled. "You come up." Laxus retorted making Natsu run up the stairs and Master him him. "Idiot your not allowed up on the second floor." Blitz said. "Thats enough out of you Laxus." Master said glaring at him. " I wont let anyone take the title of strongest. Not even Erza Mystogan or Blitz." Laxus said. "Ice dragons roar." Blitz said hitting him into the wall behind him. "You havent even fought me Laxus. You cant even take that title not yet." Blitz said.

* * *

"Master an S class mission is gone!" Mira yelled running down the stairs. Master spit out his drink. "Who would run off with an S class job?" Laki asked. "A cat. A flying blue cat." Laxus said with his feet on the tabe on the second floor. "As in Natsu and Lucy?!" People yelled. "Its a breach of the rules. Your kicking them out right?" Laxus said. "They might not come back alive you idiot! Why didnt you even try to stop them?!" Blitz yelled putting her hands on the table. "I didnt think it was Natsu and Happy going on an S class job all I saw was a cat with a piece of paper in its mouth." He retorted grinning at her. Mira was standing in front of him giving him a demon look and Blitz was growling loudly. Master asked what job was taken. "Galuna Island." Mira responded making everyone freak out. "Laxus bring them back!" Master yelled. "I cant I got my own stuff to attend to." He said. "Who else can bring Natsu back by force!" He yelled. "Me." Gray said walking out. "Ill go after them with Erza if they manipulate Gray. For now Im settling thing with your Grandson,Gramps." Blitz said sitting next to the blonde idiot.

* * *

Blitz P.O.V

It had been three days since they had gone me and Erza went to the island and found a giant rat about to crush Lucy. "Ice dragons...roar!" Blitz yelled,and Erza sliced it in half making Lucy both freak out at our presence. We dragged them back to where a village once was. "Well go get Gray you go find Natsu,Kashi,Blitz." Erza had said once Happy had found where he was. "Okay Erza." I said grabbing Kashi and running off following my scent of smell.

* * *

It had been an hour since that and Erza just called me on a lacrima. "Change in plans were going to help this Island." Erza said. "Hai Hai." I said my eyes darker then normal as I stopped seeing Gray,Erza,and Lucy run up and ended the lacrima message. "I never got to tell Lyon this,but Ur isnt dead." Gray said explaining his past. I just sighed before an axe barely missed me. "Were surrounded by Lyons minions!" Erza yelled. "Gray keep going me and Erza will take this with Lucy." I said.

* * *

20 minutes later.

Suddenly there was a loud roar and I ran. "Kashi up! If theyre still performing the moon drip we have to stop them. Happy grab Lucy Erza figure it out!" I yelled Kashi grabbing me. "On it!" Erza yelled requipping into her armor. I landed on the roof with Erza and Lucy and knocked over a guy controlling the moon drip. "Your to late! The ceromony is already completed!" He said making me growl.

* * *

"We totally beat an S class mission all by our selves!" Natsu yelled. "You havent completed your S class quest." Erza said me nodding. "Delioras death doesnt do anything to do with the villagers." I said. "The moon drip doesnt effect the human body and I wouldnt trust them anyways." Lyon said. "What are we gonna do to defeat the curse?!" Natsu yelled. "I have no idea." Erza said making me chuckle. "Dont touch anything Natsu." I yelled as a villager said come to the village. "When are you wizards going to destroy the moon?!" The chief yelled. "Its quite simple." I said as Erza started asking the villagers questions. Erza fell in a pitfall and she screamed and I just stood there with a straight face. "Why didnt anyone investigate?" Erza asked. "against law to go near the ruin not to mention everytime we got to it we ended up at the gates again." The chief said. "I get it." Erza said requping into her giant armor and her spear. "Natsu I want you to boost this towards the moon" she said as she threw it and he at the exact same time hit it with fire. "You dont think theyll pull this off do you?" Gray asked. "No I do." I said. "How the hell?!" Gray yelled watching as something shattered. "It altered their memories and a gas crystalized. It was an evil gas so truly theyve always been demons." I said as the demons had a reunion and had a feast for celebration. "You still know your in trouble." Erza said as two of Lyons minions so I got up. "We just wanted to settle things." They said before Erza knocked them both out easily with no magic. "I doubt this will make you forgive us but we wantedto apologize in person." They said apologizing.

* * *

It was day now and I grabbed Gray and Natsu and Erza grabbed Lucy and Happy and we left on the ship.

* * *

and done!


	4. Chapter 4 Fantasia!

Hi guys! Welcome back this story is the main one now!

* * *

I was sitting in the library with Mira and Lucy looking at old pictures. "Hey Blitz what is your past." Lucy asked. "No one not even Master or Laxus know the full story theres no way Im telling you." I said. "Oh I just wanted to know considering it seems you used to be shy when you were little in this picture." She said holding up a picture of me on Laxus' shoulders when we were younger blushing and looking away from whoever painted it. "Oh." I said looking at the picture then seeing the one of little Lisanna and everyone else really happy and Happy looking really small. "This is everyone when little right?" Lucy asked Mira. "Yeah...Blitz wasnt a member of fairy tail back then she didnt join till the day after Erza became s class but she wasnt far from Laxus age considering shes a year younger them him and Erza." Mira responded as I got up and left

* * *

just a bit of a look into her backstory which will be revealed soon!

* * *

Now heres the real chap!I sat in the great oak tree in the park I had taken a mission that had taken a week to complete so I missed a lot. Phantom lord attacked Fairy tail,Team Natsu went on a vacation for a week,and we got two new members...one of which Jet and Droy are a6t6tacking for hanging team Shadow Gear on the tree 5 days ago. I jumped down when Laxus got into the mix knowing iron and Lightining don't mix. Based on what I learned about the new member their attacking,hes an iron dragon slayer,just like Im an ice and snow dragon slayer and natsu is a fire dragon slayer. I was surprised to know there were more. Im surprised to hear that the dragons we were all taugh6t by dissapeared at the same time,though. "Laxus thats enough!" I yelled jumping down from the tree. "Whats wrong Blitz he destroyed half your child hood and made our guild be called weak!" Laxus yelled as he stopped hitting him. "Your obsessed with titles. Fairy tail is family. We don't care if were the strongest or the weakest were still fairy tail. So knock it off." I said. "Once I get my hands on this guild those weaklings will be thrown out." He said walking away. I knew what he was planning...but I can't tell master. I sadly still love the lightining freak even if he does want to over run Fairy tail. I wont help him and hope Master will under stand when Freeds runes activate. I really wish I was here when Phantom attacked though. Im glad Lucy was able to help Loke though before they went on a vacation. I knew he was different and needed help. Im glad Lucy was able to give him that. I thought walking home towards Fairy hills to go rest up and find Kashi,she had apparently found a cute dress for herself and wanted to go buy it. I let her. I may put up this tough act but I still have the nice and shy side of me that I let loose when not in the guild or around people whove grown used to it. I pushed my glasses back on my face hooking a strand of light blue hair behind my ear while pulling my hood back on. I know Fairy tail will defeat Laxus. Master would only resort to one thing though,kicking Laxus out sadly Ill be crushed for a while...he actually keeps me company normally even the thunder legion tribe keeps me company from time to time. I suddenly heard a scream and sighed getting up knowing Lucy found Natsu. I then went to bed.

The next morning

I decided Id go to the guild and help with the miss Fairy tail contest today Id atleast have a bit of fun beforre Laxus did what he wanted to. I knew his plans. I took off my shorts and tank top slipping on a white sundress and leggings and my pink rimmed glasses along with a black sun hat and combat boots having a knife in the back of my boot. I then helped Kashi get dressed and opened the door holding Kashi and walked to the guild. I may be tough at times but I still have a nice girly side I opened the door and it was mid contest and I saw Evergreen turn Lucy to stone. " So its already begun..." I muttered seeing lightning appear on the stage and freed and bickslow walk out of the dark. "Oh. Its the Ice queen. Going to help us or not?" Evergreen said. "I refuse." I said as Laxus finished explaining the festival of fighting and I stopped when everyone except Natsu and Master ran off. "Crap the runes.." I said quietly. "Blitz! If Laxus takes over the guild hell get rid of our family!" Kashi yelled. "I know. Lets not allow that. Lets help Master and Natsu for now." I said putting her down while walking forward. "Master Im sorry.." I said. "What for my child?" Master asked. "I knew...I knew about it all...If I can get in the battle field I can take the Legion out. If they attack me Laxus will make them pay. Though I cant say the same about him,he does only care about power and strenght at times and may attack me" I said. "Then lets get you out on the battle field! I know you love my grandson and as much as I hate to admit it youre going to have to go against him!" Master yelled. I put my hand out in front of me where the rune was and pushed it forward seeing it went through I smirked. "Ill help I wont let my guild be taken down by my idiot Boyfriend." I said running out the rune with Kashi flying behind me.

I suddenly dashed sniffing. "How will I play my part? Simple...Ill take out evergreen,then the stone while break and I can go to the guild. Laxus will do the Thunder Palace spell and the whole town will be doomed if it goes off...we have to defeat him." I whispered before a whiff of red passed by me. "erza!" I yelled. "So Titania and Ice queen show. going to fight me?" I looked up and saw Evergreen who said that. "Erza. You take out evergreen Ill atempt to fight Laxus." I said sniffing and figuring out he was in the church. "Okay. Blitz." She said.

I stopped in the church doorway seeing Laxus. "Please...stop this..." I said. "Why? I want to make the strongest guild in the country." Laxus said. "Because. Fairy tail will defeat you. I may love you but your not going to ruin everything Ive ever been able to love!" I yelled tears leaking out of my eyes and my glasses falling off my face. " I WONT LET YOU RUIN FAIRY TAIL! YOU IDIOT!" I Yelled ice surro8

unding me as I screamed louder. "What are you going to fight me?" He said grinning. "Ice dragons roar!" I yelled sending it at him. "Lightning storm!" He yelled sending lightning at me. "Ice dragons shield..." I said quietly as it formed around me and Kashi. " I thought you were stronger then that. Yet your cowering behind a shield." He said trying to taunt me but I simply ignored it and my body froze in ice then shattered as I vanished and appeared behind him kicking him in the back. "Ice dragons talons.." I said kicking him repea6tidly before screaming when lightning came out and shocked me. I stopped screaming when I fell to the ground. "Kashi..get out of here now. Go warn the rest of the guild...please.." I said. "Evergreens been defeated?!" Laxus yelled as my eyes closed and I went unconscious.


	5. Chapter 5 Sadness

**Had to rewrite this chap a bit. Sorry it took so long. Probably going to skip Oracion and Edolas up till the end. I will fill it in with Blitz going on missions and stuff also will be skipping the arc after Tenrou. I will be doing tenrou and the grand magic games after so no worries :)**

* * *

"Blitz vs. Laxus winner Laxus" Master Makarov read the runes in shock at the fact he took out the one person who didn't want to kill him. "She must've held back!" Mira said shocked. "What do you mean she held back the runes say she damaged him a bit." Lucy said. "When Blitz fights for real she's a different person. Even against Natsu she's been like that. She didn't against Laxus though." Mira said. "What?!" Lucy screamed in shock. "It's true Lushee She doesn't hold back normally." Happy said. "Woah. I never had any idea Blitz could change so fast to where she'd be a different person." Lucy said surprised.

* * *

Time skip after the thunder lacrima is discovered and Bixlow and Freed are defeated.

* * *

Blitz P.O.V

My eyes opened to see me being helped up by Erza who was leaving Laxus to Natsu. "I held back...it would've been over if I hadn't held back Erza." I said as we walked out of the church. "It's okay Blitz you love him. You shouldn't have to go against the people you love unless really necessary. This was a first. Now lets destroy these lacrima you take the south I'll take the north." Erza said. "Okay. Ice dragons wings!" I yelled and dragon wings made of ice started to appear on my back as I flew off. "Be careful on using all your magic." She said. "You too." I said flying off and going to the south before landing and making the wings disappear. I heard a voice in my head as I started focusing. "Gray?" I heard Erza say in my head. 'Warren! He must've used telepathy!' I thought. "Yes I did Blitz." Gray said. "Erza?!" One of the guys yelled. "The girls must've got turned to normal." Alzack said. "We need to take those lacrima out in the sky" I said before people started arguing about the fights from earlier. "HEY!" Lucy suddenly yelled making everyone shut up. "I haven't been in fairy tail long but I know it's a place full of family. A place where friends can be made and people can get work and if some of you won't get over you're differences I'll take out the thunder lacrima myself." Lucy said. "Well guys are we gonna let a newbie show us up?" Cana said. Everyone agreed to take out the lacrima. "Ice dragon sword." I said jumping and swing it rapidly hitting all the south side of lacrima. I didn't scream as the lightning hit me I simply endured it as tears fell down my face already knowing Laxus' fate. Knowing he would be banished as I walked to the guild hall limping.

* * *

Blitz P.O.V

"Blitz are you okay? you sure you're not hurt about Laxus leaving?" Mira asked. "Yeah. I won't be at the fantasia parade though. I'm going to see him off." I said. "Okay." Mira said with a match making smirk making me glare as I walked out of the hall to go wish him well.

* * *

I saw Laxus just as the parade was passing by and ran through the crowd before bumping into him. "Blitz." he said. "Laxus" I said quietly. "I'm sorry." was all he said as I started crying then he looked at the parade to see his grandfather holding up his pointer finger and thumb with one hand other hand clenched in a fist. I smiled slightly as the rest of fairy tail did the same. I silenced my crying and hugged him and he hugged back. "We'll always be watching over you,Laxus as fairy tail. No matter where you are. Just come back one day." I said doing the same symbol with my hands. "I will" he said before he draped his jacket over my shoulders and he walked off waving. I fell to my knees and started crying as the crowd walked after the parade cheering. Kashi flew over to me and landed in my lap hugging my arms before it started raining and I started crying even harder. I stood and continued to cry. I loved him and I didn't want to be apart from him for so long. I started walking down the street pulling his jacket around me I smiled slight hugging Kashi tightly. "It's okay Blitz he'll come back." Kashi said. " I hope." I said walking inside the guild hall knowing there would be a party after the parade. I walked to the back where the pool was and whispered "Freeze." The water froze as soon as I said that and I took a chunk of it and ate it then unfroze the ice hearing a door slam and talking. I wrapped the jacket around me and smiled knowing he would be back. I heard the back door open and the clad of shoes and turned around to see team Natsu. "Blitz why ya out here? You should be in the guild partying with the rest of us!" Natsu said. "Why do you have Laxus' jacket? He never takes it off." Gray said. "He gave it to me. Guess so I wouldn't forget hit I said before I started crying again. I hated the feeling in my chest right now. Erza walked over to me and hugged me tightly. She knew this pain better then anyone. I silently cried as she let me go. "I'm not good with girls crying." I heard Gray say. "She's heart broken" Lucy said quietly. I stopped crying and wiped my eyes as I walked past them. "Blitz!" Natsu said wanting to go after me. "Just leave me alone." I said darkly walking inside and to a table in the back with Kashi. I stopped crying and laid down on the booth and buried my face in his jacket before falling asleep. I knew no one would bother waking me up thinking I was either drunk or just wanted to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6 Blitz vs Erza

Welcome back. I think Erza and Blitz should fight how bout you?

* * *

2 weeks later.

* * *

Blitz P.O.V

I just had gotten back from a mission and walked into the guild. "Hey Mira I'm back." I said in a quiet voice. "Hey Blitz how'd it go?" Mira asked. I was still sad but I had gotten over it I had put his jacket somewhere safe at my room in Fairy hills and sat down and said. "Fine what happened here?" I asked. Kashi was asleep in my arms and I laid her on the counter to sleep. "Erza's been looking for you all day. Natsu got her fired up to see who was the strongest woman in fairy tail. "Oh..but against Erza..." I muttered. "You'd have to fight fully." She said. "Yeah." I said looking over to see Erza sitting with a few people. I walked over. "Oh hey Blitz you're back" Levy said. I nodded. "I've been looking for you all day then Mira told me you had went on a mission. "Yeah. She tells me you want to see who's the strongest" I said. "Indeed I do,and I won't hold back." Erza said sternly. "Neither will I." I said grinning. "Settle it out front the guilds messed up as it is." Master said. We walked outside with a crowd following people started placing bets it was even. "Like I said I won't go easy." Erza said requipping to heaven's wheel. "I don't lie either. Ice dragons sword. Ice dragons wings." I said wings freezing on to my back and a sword appearing in my hand. "Erza better be careful Blitz doesn't just have dragon slaying magic she can make Ice dolls. She can do anything with Ice." Gray said to Lucy. "Fight!" Mira yelled. Erza had summoned a ton of swords and sent them at me I jumped and spun wrapping my wings around my body and avoided them all before yelling. "Ice dragons roar!" sending a roar of ice at her. She quickly requipped to her adamantine armor and blocked. "Ice puppets. attack." I said. Suddenly the road beneath us turned to snow and ice and ice puppets shot out of the ground around Erza and grabbed her making her go back to heart kruez. "You won't win that way Blitz." Erza said requipping again into her black wing armor and swinging her weapon and shattering all the ice puppets. I growled. "I didn't want to do this Erza.." I said. "Ice dragons...blades of frost." I said.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

"What's blades of frost?" Lucy asked. "Toughest thing she'll use against her friends." Gray said. "what does it do?" Lucy asked. "It hits the opponent with multiple ice swords covered in frost and snow making them feel to cold to move before she knocks them out. She has worse to do against enemies." Gray said as Blitz knocked out Erza and made her warmer with the help of Natsu. "Erza...wake up." Blitz said using ice magic to heal her considering ice and wind magic works together and wind magic is the base of healing magic. "Good fight." Erza said. "Of course Erza." Blitz said shaking her hand.

* * *

**Okay chap is over. Read and Review :D Follow if you'd like. The reason I want reviews isn't because I want it to be popular or anything its because I want you guys input. I love writing this and I decided while finishing this I won't skip Oracion Seis like I said. I have an idea that includes little Wendy. :3**


	7. Chapter 7 Blitz's little sister

Blitz P.O.V

A week after Me and Erza's fight the light guilds formed an alliance against Oracion Seis the dark guild. I sat in a carriage with Team Natsu and Kashi. We were heading to Blue Pegasus's summer manor or something to meet. I'm confused. Why are there only six mages and why are we forming an alliance to go against them? It's weird. I guess people do have a lot of magic power or something. I just hoped I didn't have to let out the dragon inside of me. Ever since I became a dragon slayer I had this dragon deep in my soul. Never knowing if I can even control it. I don't want to hurt people but if it's the only way to stop them I will do it. Erza looked at me and I looked back and we both nodded knowing if we give up the dark guilds win.

* * *

As the carriage stopped I stood and stretched as we walked inside. "Empty." I said. "It is the meeting spot." Erza explained. Four men introduced them selves as the trimens and Ichiya. Erza was shaking making me laugh. When Erza hit Ichiya away he froze in ice by the hands of Lyon Vastia. Carpet attacked Lucy. Sherry Blendy. "Stop trying to kill each other were not here to fight against ourselves." I muttered. "Were here to get rid of Oracion Seis." The iron Jura said walking in. Lamia Scale was here but where was Cait shelter? I knew my little sister Wendy was in that guild with her cat named Carla. I met her about a year ago walking through the town the guild is in. She was my sister by blood lost when my parents died and she was a sky dragon slayer. Just after we all stopped fighting a little girl ran in. That's Wendy. "S-sorry." She said as she got up after tripping when she came in. "A little girl?!" Everyone yelled. "Why is she here? This is going to be dangerous!" Erza said. "She's here already so it doesn't matter if she'll be in danger. Cait Shelter sent her because they know she'll pull through." I said. "Nee-chan?" Wendy asked looking at me. I nodded while everyone looked surprised. "Blitz has a sister I thought she'd be dead!" Natsu yelled. I kicked him. Hard. "Shut up Natsu." Was all I said. We then went over the plan for all of this and Natsu busted open the door and ran. "Idiot!" Kashi yelled. "He should at least wait for the rest of us." I said running after him.

* * *

When we reached a cliff the ship Christina fell to the ground Oracion Seis had taken it out completely. Not to mention we had been attacked and they took Happy and Wendy! I was in the forest with Lucy and Hibiki trying to help Erza because she got poisoned. Everyone else is looking for Wendy and Happy. "How do you know healing magic?" Lucy asked. "It's not that great but Wendy taught me a while ago." I said as something moved the bushes. Natsu jumped out and put Wendy down. Considering Natsu wasn't waking her I did. "Wendy wake up we need you to heal Erza..please..." I whispered. Wendy woke up and stared at us. "Please help Erza Wendy..." I said looking down at the scarlet haired girl. "Okay." Wendy started healing after removing my ice which I had thrown into the lake after. I was hungry and no ice was to be found. A blinding light suddenly shined down on us. "Nirvana.." I whispered. "Lets go Blitz they can watch Erza until she wakes up then well meet up!" Natsu yelled. "Ice dragon wings." I said flying up and off really fast not saying anything. Nirvana would destroy everything I had to stop it. Natsu had explained the Jellal story to me so I was also mad he was alive but what if he isn't here to stop us. I suddenly got hit down and fell for a long time before I went unconscious. Damn it.

* * *

In Blitz's mind by her P.O.V

"Let me out Blitz...you know it's the only way to stop Oracion Seis" The dragon said creepily. "No...Ill hurt...everyone.." I muttered. Whenever in my mind I was always wrapped in icy chains showing I could never get away from it. It made me feel sad and imprisoned. "No I won't. Not this time." It said. "No." Was all I said.

I woke up afte that. Nirvana awoke during that time.

I saw it was night as it looked at Nirvana. I summoned my wings and flew on top to see Erza standing near a knocked out mage who was Midnight. "Erza you okay?" I asked. She nodded and walked with me just as Natsu took out Cobra. All that's left is Brain. "He said the only way to take out Nirvana is to destroy the lacrima in side those chambers." Erza said pointing. I saw a few of them and we all split up after meeting up I went with Lucy knowing she wouldn't be able to stand so I picked her up instead and ran with Happy and Kashi flying behind. This was almost over. "What are you doing?!" Lucy yelled as I put her down. "Helping a friend. Let's attack together." I said. Lucy had gotten some keys off the lady named Angel and summoned one named Gemini. "I know we haven't really made a contract but can you turn into me and hit the Lacrima?" Lucy asked the twin spirits nodded and turned into Lucy and both Lucys hit the lacrima with their whips me finishing it up with a ice dragons roar. "Blitz! Lucy" The two cats yelled as the place started shaking. Natsu did it he defeated Zero.

* * *

Our happiness was short lived as the rune knights arrested Oracion seis and Jellal after much conflict I was limping and blood was coming from my right eye I walked pass Midnight he had a small knife and had grabbed me cutting me a lot before passing out completely the cuts including cutting my eye. I wiped the blood off and Wendy healed it. I told her to ignore the cuts and just focus on the eye while it still can be healed. She did her best.

* * *

We were at the Cait shelter guild and were called by the master of the guild. "We are not descendants of Nirvit but the tribe ourselves. Were illusions." The master said. He was fading. Making Wendy cry out as her guild mark vanished. "You have friends now I think I can leave." He said. Wendy fell to her knees and Me and Erza both walked over to her me hugging her Erza sitting her hand on Wendy's shoulder. "I know the pain of loosing someone you love" Erza said. "Come back with us to Fairy tail Wendy..." I said. "Okay Erza-san..nee-chan." Wendy said crying.

* * *

**I'm questioning how I described the oracion seis arc in only 1,198 words XD WELP THATS IT FOR NOW**


	8. Chapter 8 - Nightmares

**WARNING THIS CHAPTER GETS A LITTLE BLOODY**

* * *

Lisanna was back and we had a new cat and now

The s class trials which were being an nounced now I stood on stage as master announced the participants. "The s class participants are Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Lockser, Elfman Strauss, Cana Alberona, Freed Justine, Levy McGarden, and Mest Gryder" Master said. I walked off stage and through the guild doors holding Kashi who was waving bye. I walked towards my apartment at Fairy hills just wanting to be alone. The s class trials. I became s class after fighting Laxus and it made me sad to think about. "Blitz it's okay." Kashi said hugging me. I sat on my bed and started crying. I just wanted to be alone.

* * *

About three hours later a knock on the door sounded. I didn't want to answer it. "Who is it?" I asked. "Erza." The person on the other side of the door said. I wiped my tears and walked towards the door and opened it. "What." I said. "You left the guild so suddenly. Why?" Erza asked. "Thinking about Laxus." I said. "Wendys not here?" Erza asked. "Shes at the hall." I explained. "Well don't think about Laxus. Please." Erza said walking out. I nodded closing the door. I looked at the hook on my wall and saw his coat and slammed my fist into the wall before laying back down on my bed. I had fallen asleep. All I saw was fire. Fire? Oh now I remember. My house was burnt down and my parents were murdered soon after as we were unable to fix it when I was young. Why am I dreaming this? I saw wendy at age two screaming before a knife got plunged in her head and heart. I screamed loudly as blood dripped out of her then I saw me standing in the guild and a man stabbing Laxus in the chest and cutting his arms and legs off. I screamed louder than before. Please tell me this is a dream. Please. Please. Please. PLEASE! I started crying but that was before I then saw me killing my own dragons. I woke up and started screaming. "Stop...stop...don't kill them." I said. Wendy was standing beside me. "nee-chan..it's only a dream." she said. "Wendy?" I said. "I'm okay." She said.

* * *

It had been a week since that dream. I was scared and never let Wendy out of my sight until now. The nightmares had continued and no one except Wendy knew. I was on tenrou island wearing a bikini and balanced on one foot in front of one of the tunnel they would come down. I then bended back and using my arms held my balance bringing one leg down and crooking it. "What are you doing?" Erza asked. "Watch." was all I said and bent one arm up and a magic circle appeared in front of me and I flipped onto my feet and blew. "Ice blizzard" I said. "You're making it cooler?" Mira asked. I nodded. "we have a while before they get here I'm going to go and make sure no ones on the island like Master told me to. I'd say you guys should head into the tunnels before they get here it'll be a bit of a walk." I said using little requip magic I know to requip into shorts and a tank top holding a sword and walking away sniffing pushing away any guild members scents.

* * *

I was standing in the tree on the island and Kashi was searching the sky as the boat pulling all the mages in the running for this in to the island. I had pre placed markers for me to know if someone walked past that wasn't a fairy tail member. I watched the boat stop about 20 feet from the island by swimming. I knew this would be fun to watch. Kashi landed on my shoulder. "I saw something dark but I don't think it's heading this way." Kashi said. "Master said whoever makes it past the first test I get to mess with but I also have to keep an eye on this all." I said. "I'll fly around and come alert you otherwise." Kashi said flying up and off. I jumped and spun in the air landing on the ground I skid kicking up a ton of dirt and making it dusty. I hoped no one would come on the island,little did I know this would be one of the biggest battles I had ever faced.


	9. Chapter 9 - talking to the dragon

I was standing at camp well. Hiding they didn't know I was here. I grinned suddenly as they spread out that was my cue to vanish. "Don't go easy." Master said. " don't plan on it. They'll have to get through me to be an s class mage. Kashi's keeping an eye out around the island." I said using magic to vanish.

* * *

Kashi flew down to me. "Gajeel is fighting with a chicken and a dog creature! Levy ran to get help I think theyre both injured and that thing from before is closer." I nodded and summoned my ice dragon wings and dived holding Kashi as a flare was launched putting exams on hold. I landed in front of Erza,Juvia and Levy. "I can take him back to the camp." Kashi said. "That would be appreciated Kashi." Erza said. "Blitz if they were able to do this to Gajeel..you might have to let it take control of this." Kashi said. "I know." I said sitting on the ground thinking. Kashi flew Gajeel towards the camp. "Look." Erza said. I saw Master in his giant form and frowned. "Whats wrong?" Erza asked. I didn't know I just felt a ton of magic. "You feel that?" I asked. "The magic? Yeah why?" Erza asked. "It's strong." I said as we continued back to camp.

* * *

Kashi had gotten Gajeel back to camp. "I'll go see if I can find Wendy. If I don't and find someone not from Fairy tail I'll attack" I said dashing off.

* * *

My eyes widened as I ran on the shore line I stared at Master laying on the ground unconsious. I kneeled and stared for a minute before deciding to atleast try to do something for his wounds. I formed a ball of ice with healing magic inside and then smashed it above him making the healing magic swirl before placing the old man under a cliff and forming a ice canopy above so if anything fell above us it would smash. As I sat there something fell out of the sky I recognized it as Natsu. "Natsu!" I yelled. "Stand back Blitz.. This is my fight for Gramps. Go find Wendy." He said. I ran and sniffed and flew up to the cliff and found Wendy. "wake up!" I said. I was standing and was only a foot taller then Wendy as she stood. "Nee-chan!" She said in panic. "Wendy Master isn't looking so good and Natsu isn't really either. Can you guys come down there and help heal them?" I asked. They nodded making me smile as I jumped and flew on down.

* * *

Once all healed we started walking Natsu carrying Master. "Blitz you're lucky you're small. Zancrow almost caught you when you ran." Natsu said. "I know." I said. I noticed my hair was long and in the way of fighting earlier and decided to form a knife and cut my hair short. (**the cover photo**) I threw the knife in the ocean and stared seeing lightning in the sky. **He** must've felt something about his Grandfather. I walked after the three exceeds and other two dragon slayers.

I stared at Natsu and Lucy after Carla returned from checking on the camp. "We should head back. Advoid attacks." I don't believe I was heard after I said that. A mage had attacked us and had cast a spell holding us to the ground. Cana had tried to cast Fairy glitter and failed. Gildarts came back to the island though and started fighting them. "Go. Kick his ass,Gildarts-san." I whispered running off with the others.

* * *

As we walked into camp I realized it was raining and looked up and the rain froze in the air. I ate it. Want to know why the rain froze? The dragons hungry. It froze the ice not me so I can eat plenty. I spit out the extra chunks seeing Erza,Gray,and Juvia walk towards the camp. "Levy. Got a plan?" I asked. "Natsu,Lucy,Gray,Erza,Wendy,The exceeds,and Blitz go attack the ship while everyone else here strenghtens defenses and helps the wounded." She said. I nodded requipping with the little magic considering my clothes were torn. I wore a black cloak with the hood up considering it was raining and a long black skirt going to my ankles along with a blue long sleeved shirt and started walking my combat boots kicking mud away. "Let's go I got a plan." I said removing the sword I had from my back causing everyone to follow. "Kashi can you fly me up above the ship untill I can summon my wings?" I asked the little exceed. "Yup!" Kashi said. "Erza,storm the master with everything you got. I drop in fifteen minutes. The exceeds I'd like you to find the source of the power to the ship." I said as Kashi grabbed me and flew really fast up into the air. I summoned my wings and made an ice platform floating in the air. "I'm going to talk to it." I whispered. Kashi nodded and flew down to help the rest of the exceeds. I closed my eyes and smashed the platform making my wings vanish as well. Fifteen minutes untill I landed and I had to be awake.

* * *

My eyes opened and I stared at the dragon my captor. The source of my pain. The source of being put alone for hours with no one to talk to but it. Only the dragon. Countless nightmares because of it and I was about to ask for help from it. "Dragon." I said. "I told you before my names Chiba son of Koori and Snowbelle." He said. "Well Chiba may I ask why you have taken over my mind?" I asked it. 10 minutes. "Mom and Dad forgot I died they forgot all about me and all the remembered was you,so I want revenge as I am dead. I am also a spirit which can possess you and can trap you. Which I have for almost 15 years." Chiba said. I was about twenty almost so he was about right. "Well I ask of you to let me use your power for a while make a deal. What do you say?" I said. 5 minutes. "If it means I get to be the one to cause you sadness then wish granted if." He said walking towards me. "If what?" I said. "Replacing your human arm with a robotic arm yourself." He said. "Fine as long as I get my arm back." I said as he granted me the power.

* * *

My eyes snapped open and I noticed my teeth were sharper and my claws were showing and scales were on my face as I felt my eyes change from brown to a icy blue and I grinned. As I landed on my feet a lightning bolt striked the sky. I stared just as the master of Grimoire heart was about to kill my comrades someone appeared. Who was that someone? Laxus. Laxus Dreyar. The one I've missed for a very long time.


	10. Chapter 10 - Lots of blood

I stood still as Laxus punched the man who I had learned was named Hades. "If they fight together...They can't loose." Erza muttered. I caught Hades and slammed my foot into his chest. "You awaked a beast." I whispered spinning and knocking his feet out from under him. I suddenly then got grabbed and slammed into a railing and coughed out blood from the hit now the magic had worn off and I laid there. Laxus had lost as well he had given his magic to Natsu. They would win. Fairy tail would take them out with our extra boost. I went unconsious after that a headache forming.

* * *

I awoke in a tent. I sat up and realized there was a bandage on one of my arms it was broken. I looked at a piece of paper beside me and read it. "Don't forget our deal." I read out loud. Chiba! Grabbing my cloak I snuck out of the tent and away in the trees with a sword ignoring the chatter and stopped when I reached a place where no one could hear me if I screamed from this. I took the sword out of the case and closed my eyes slicing my broken arm off completely. I screamed. It hurt like hell. Blood splatter as soon as the sword broke through. Blood stained my clothes and face as I stood. I formed an ice arm and placed in place making sure it still generated magic and worked. It worked fine. I licked blood off around my mouth. Metalic taste was what it had but it was cold. I pulled the sleeves down on my cloak so you could see my arms and closed my eyes walking back towards camp. I stopped and removed my hood and walked out of the trees seeing master slam the guys in the s class trials into a tree I stared. I realized I still had blood on me so a few stared. "What?" I asked with a blank look. "Y-you're covered in blood.." Lucy said. "Y-you haven't murdered anything again have you?" Levy asked. "No." I said blankly and bluntly my eyes holding a solid look. "Then why are you covered in blood?" Levy asked. "Did you open your wounds?" Mira asked. "Again No. I fulfilled a deal to a friend." I said walking towards a seat and sitting down. I hated the feeling of it gone but personally couldn't care anymore. I owed it to him. They didn't tell stories about Chiba they replaced him. I didn't want to cause his spirit sadness it didn't deserve.

* * *

A dragon had appeared and was attacking. I ran like everyone else doing as I was told my eyes suddenly went blank. "Why are we running when we can help..?" I wondered but that was before we all started attacking. ( **I PROMISE WE'LL HAVE SOME BLITZ X LAXUS MOMENTS AFTER THE TIME SKIP **) I roared at the dragon with my ice roar. I stared as it payed no mind to my attacks but that was before we all got in a circle and showed the dragon what our power was. It didn't work either and most likely killed as all as it roared. Oh how I was wrong as we didn't die. We vanished.


	11. Chapter 11

I had woken up in a tree with my ice-robotic arm laying beside me on the ground I jumped out of the tree and reattached it. Wait I woke up? It seems we didn't die at all. We were protected. Huh doesn't make sense. I stared at the water. Well I should start looking for people. I jumped into a tree and started traveling in the trees looking for people.

* * *

I had found Jet and Droy freaking out over the fact Laxus was here. I had only walked 20 feet to. "Knock it off" I said jumping out of the tree. I crossed my arms. "Why is your arm ice?" Laxus asked. "Eh. something happened. Ill tell you all later I'm going to go find the others." I said dashing off freezing the ground as I ran. I found everyone and we all went home,Blue pegasus had helped look for us and I had explained the arm thing everyone was shocked that I would ever make a deal with it. Kashi said he was the source of my power right now till I was free. "I wouldn't have this power if it weren't for him taking over my soul. Half dragon half human that's what a dragon slayer is. Well ones trained by a dragon." I explained.

* * *

We had found the guild. It was a old barn painted for a guild. We opened the doors to see our family getting yelled at by mages. I kicked one in the head knocking down a few tables while Natsu Erza Gray and Gajeel hurt the others. There was much rejoicing after we walked in. I wasn't happy. I wasn't asleep like everyone else,but I did think I was dead and trapped with that dragon. I growled slightly scaring Kashi. "What's wrong?" Kashi asked. "Nothing." I said. "Why's Laxus with you guys?" Macao asked. "We got in a fight with a dark guild. Seems if we weren't there they would've destroyed the entire island looking for the Dark mage Zeref. We defeated the guild, but a dragon roar the island into a sleep but it seems we were protected." I explained yet again. "so what did we miss!" Kashi asked. Macao explained everything to her and I walked out. I knew most likely fairy hills was still intact considering it was owned by Erza basically so I walked and looked and there it was looking fine. I guess the guild kept it clean. I smiled and opened the door to the building walked in and closed it behind me. I walked down the hall. "Erza,Levy,Evergreen,Juvia,oh heres mine and Wendys." I opened the door to find my bed with light blue covers made nicely. Wendys bed with dark blue covers on the other side of the room. I then looked at my bookshelves. I had almost as many books as Levy but my room was as big as Erza's so we used the extra room as a library. Then the kitchen was all clean but what did I find in the kitchen you may ask? Laxus. "Why are you here?" I asked. "Well Gramps said he'd see if I can rejoin the guild but he needs to see if I've changed at all so I'm here considering I don't have a house here anymore. I nodded and walked to my closet and opened it. I pulled out his jacket and gave it to him. "here have it back." I said. "why'd you keep it?" He asked taking it from me. "You,Wendy,Carla and Kashi will be the only ones I'll ever love more then a friend,so why not?" I said quietly blushing. ( kashi and Carla are her partners considering her and Wendy have a team for now. :D ) "Thanks." was all he said. I smiled slightly my blush vanishing.


	12. Chapter 12

Haven't had an author note in a while hi hey whats up? I would just like to say. If you enjoy the story but have some tips please review :D you don't have to follow or favorite. Just please Review. Any type of feedback is fine even if its criticism I could use the practice on writing better and you guys reviewing would be a lot of help to make the story you're reading now better. It could even make the other two on my page much better. Since last year I have become a bit better at writing but I'm still at a point where I am criticizing my self sadly. Sorry this author note is so long. I'd also like to thank the few of you that have followed it makes me want to write more. :) We also might get a few new characters pretty soon before the Grand Magic Games.

- Blitzthekittykat

* * *

Blitz P.O.V

I had woken up in my room the next morning. Laxus had gone home when we heard Wendy and Carla coming home. I stood and made my bed. I looked at my little sister sleeping quietly. I smiled. I wouldn't wake her she deserved her rest. I opened my closet quietly after checking the time. It was almost 8 am. I pulled my boots out of the bottom of my closet. I had put my sundresses in the bottom of the closet in a box considering it was winter. I didn't mind going from the end of winter straight back to winter. It didn't bother me I loved the cold. I pulled out a black dress with long sleeves. I had a question for some people at the guild. About two people that went on a mission when I went with Natsu to Hargeon. I also had taken my contacts out slipping into the bathroom taking off my robotic-ice arm and taking a shower quickly before changing into my dress and boots. I put my belt on and slipped my sword on it. I put my ice arm back on and attached it correctly. I then grabbed my keys to lock the door behind me and slipped my cloak on keeping the hood down. I walked out of the apartment quietly and locked the door behind me heading to the guild. It now being 9 am.

* * *

I walked in the small guild almost silently my dragon like eyes looking like slits trying to see from the snow from outside. I walked up to the small bar where Mira and Kiana were cleaning the glasses. I stopped when Mira noticed me. "Hey Mira,Kiana." I said. "Hi Blitz." Mira said with a smile. "Hi Blitz-san." Kiana said. "Kiana you've been here these past seven years right?" I asked. "Yeah. Why?" Kiana asked putting down the glass she was cleaning. "Did two people named Braeden and Beth ever come here?" I asked. "Yeah,but no one recognized them. One had dark and fire magic the other had magic that controls nature and another that is completely in control of weather. They were looking for all of you who vanished." Kiana said. "Exactly who I was looking for. They are or were I guess my team though we were more of idiots just messing around. They went on a mission around the time Lucy joined." I explained. "Now I remember." Mira said going under the bar to find a book of who took what mission. She put the book on the counter and opened it to that year and stopped on the date we left. "Beth and Braeden took a mission of defeating 1000 demonic monsters." Mira said. "How long ago since they were here?" I asked. "They actually came looking the first year you guys vanished then they came again about 3 days ago." Kiana said. "They're scent should be fresh...Thanks for telling me Kiana,but they're still members of fairy tail that don't deserve to just loose their friends and family. I don't think they deserve to think were just gone for good. I'm going to go look for them but I need the find Natsu and Wendy. I won't bother bothering Gajeel I don't think he'll help anyways." I said quietly pushing my glasses back on my face before turning and walking. "Blitz wait." Mira said. I turned around and caught a communication lacrima. "What do I need this for?" I asked. "If you need help call me. I'll send the rest of team Natsu after you." Mira said. "Okay Mira,thanks." I said dashing out catching the scent even through the snow. "They can't have gone far. I just need to find Natsu and Wendy." I said running towards the fairy hills dorm.


	13. Chapter 13

I stopped in front of the dorms where Wendy was walking out with Carla and Kashi. "Nee-chan!" Wendy said when I stopped the snow I kicked up from hitting her. "Hey Wendy. I need you and Natsu to come with me somewhere." I said. "Where?" Carla asked suspiciously. "You get to come to so don't worry." I said. "Where are we going?" Wendy asked. "Two guild members went on a mission a really long time ago and never came back except while we were gone. "So were going to find them?" Wendy asked. I nodded. "Go pack a bag for you and Carla." I said to Wendy as she walked inside. "I can go get a bag for me and you Blitz." Kashi said. "Thanks Kashi. I'll go get Natsu and Happy. Meet me in town square the scent leads towards Twilight Ogre I have a feeling they might be a bit off magnolia considering it had apparently been snowing for about a week before we came back but in the snow they can travel fast." I said. "It's Beth and Braeden right?" Kashi asked. I nodded. "Yup. They can travel fast considering Beth can control how much snow falls and Braeden can melt in front of him with the fire magic." I said. "Anything else you need me to do?" The exceed asked about to follow Wendy and Carla inside. "Inform master of the fact that they've been gone for so long and the fact that were going to look for them. Also put this in the bag and send me my other sword like the one I have. They were on a mission to kill 1000 demons and it was never completed. I have a feeling they haven't finished." I said handing her the communication lacrima. "I'll try. It'll take more magic then normal." Kashi said. "It's okay." I said dashing off realizing something. Each dragon slayer has something different about them,but so does each exceed and each exceed is a perfect partner for each dragon slayer that has one.

* * *

I walked up towards Natsu's house and knocked on the door yelling for Natsu. Happy opened the door. "Blitz!" Happy said in surprised. "Yo Happy. Natsu around?" I asked. "He's asleep why?" Happy asked. "You remember Beth and Braeden?" I asked. Happy nodded. "Beth used to pet me and give me fish and Braeden would always start the giant guild fights when Natsu and Gray started fighting getting tired of them yelling." the blue exceed said. I nodded that was them. "Well I want to find them they haven't been around for a while." I said. "Aye! I'll go get Natsu!" Happy yelled flying upstairs. "Meet me in town square!" I yelled leaving the house and running through the woods to find town. I saw Wendy sitting on the fountain with a sweater and scarf on. Carla and Kashi near her Kashi focusing on the sword before it vanished. It appeared in my hands and I sent both my sword to my small requip world as I had learned a little more magic in the area.

* * *

"Kashi did you tell master?" I asked. "I thought we could all go together so he knows who would be gone on this mission and who to keep on standby." Kashi said. "That's good enough." I said slipping my beanie on to keep my bangs out of my face knowing it would start to snow. "The scent heads straight into the woods" Wendy said. I had explained the scent to her and she now had it. I nodded just as Natsu and Happy flew or walked up and I picked up the bag slipping the communication lacrima inside.

* * *

We went and explained to the master what we were doing and I explained to Natsu the scent and what we were doing even further.

"Why are we going into the woods?" Natsu asked. After I explained what we would be doing. "That's the way the scent went." I said kicking the snow. "Oh." He said. I walked off Kashi in my bag all warm and toasty. I was sniffing before the scent stopped and I looked down. A cliff. How did they get down? "Kashi fly down and look what's at the bottom of the cliff." I said grabbing Natsu before he walked off Wendy looking over the cliff to see if she could see anything as Kashi flew back up after checking. "A girl that's wounded and a boy fighting a demon both are wounded badly. I think it's Beth and Braeden." Kashi said. "Wendy go and heal them Natsu protect all of them. Theres more demons I'll take them out so there's no more wounds made." I said requipping my swords and summoning my wings before diving off the cliff. Wendy and Natsu heading down. "Blitz watch it!" Kashi yelled. I spun and kicked the demon slicing it and killing it watching it fall the blood splattering kicking off a tree cutting three more. Ice coated my sword and I kept slicing before landing. "Yo." I said. "Oh so you idiots did come back" I heard someone say. I looked up and saw two fire foxes dark magic forming their claws with a boy who I recognized as Braeden. "Hey Braeden." I said. "Blitz." He said disabling his fire-dark control magic. Control magic. Beth has weather and nature control magic and Braeden has fire and dark control magic. It was as rare as dragon slayer magic though so it wasn't common but the most uncommon thing is to had He had a scowl on his face showing he was mad. "Well sorry I saved you. Maybe I should've just let you and Beth die by 8 demonic monsters. You asshole." I said growling knowing he was mad about me saving him and Beth. "I could've handled it fine if you had let me." He said. "She's right you couldn't have Braeden we've been fighting these monsters since 6 am and we had only taken out two and gotten wounded on the second one. We would've been dead by the 4th or 5th" Beth said. I looked up and looked at Beth. Her wounds were healed to a simple scar by Wendy. "I'd like to heal you as well if you don't mind." Wendy said looking at Braeden. Her expression was determined. She wanted to help. He let her heal her after mumbling swear words making me and Beth laugh.

* * *

"Well,you two have been missing for almost eight years care to tell me why?" I asked. "Braeden was an idiot and we kept getting lost. We had taken horses out here but they passed away after being killed by one of the monsters when we found the first one. Then bandits tryed to rob us and considering we've been gone This was our 10 stop. If we ended up near Magnolia we would come to visit. We ended up near Magnolia once 6 years ago and stopped looking for you guys. Only a few people recognized us and said they didn't know where you were so we left. Then a few days before you guys got back we stopped there once again no sign so now we end up here." Beth explained with a smile. "I don't get why you guys didn't look for us." Natsu said. "We couldn't we had a mission to finish." Braeden said. "I'm glad it's finished but the place the mission is from the council and I don't want to pay for the train." Beth said. "How about we walk there it'll be like an adventure!" I said. "Mkay." Beth said smiling. "I guess that's fine." Braeden said. "Means we get to see more places!" Natsu said nodding. "I'll go if you go nee-chan!" Wendy said looking at me. I nodded and we headed off.

* * *

**Ended chapter. I love this chapter. It's one of my favorites. Beth and Braeden are based off two of my friends that I talk with on teamspeak a lot and we'll talk forever it was at the point to where I asked what type of magic they wanted to have and they both answered my question. Braeden asked for fire and dark magic and Beth just listed a few of her favorite things and I asked her if Nature and Weather magic would be okay. Control magic is an idea I've had for a bit and I decided to throw it in there. Beth wears a dark green dress with a light green jacket and then some black boot's she has blonde hair and blue eyes she also wears glasses and gray gloves. Braeden has (I think this is his hair color .-.) brown hair and I think blue eyes and wears dark clothes no glasses. Not sure he's going to yell at me but those are our new characters. I hope you guys don't mind. I was going to add them around chapter twenty but I decided I need to put something before the Grand Magic games. That's my story also Blitz knows ice and snow control magic but she can't use much of it at the moment. Chiba passed it to her when she got the power from him considering Koori and Snowbelle know all snow and ice magic in the universe. **


End file.
